Slipping Down the Rabbit Hole
by snarkysweetness
Summary: This takes place after Gryffindor's loss, when Oliver is 'trying to drown himself in the showers' and paints a broader picture of Oliver Wood.


**Title: **Slipping Down the Rabbit Hole**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Oliver/Cedric**  
Rating: **NC-17 **  
Warnings: **Oliver's self-induced angst, comfort, shower sex, slash, some biting, Hogwarts-age, the oddity of a teenage boy's emotions and hormones, and far too much plot that just begged to be included **  
When: **During _Prisoner of Azkaban_**  
Summary:** This takes place after Gryffindor's loss, when Oliver is 'trying to drown himself in the showers' and paints a broader picture of Oliver Wood.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. Song is also not mine.**  
Author's Note:** This was written for hp_smutday for week #20 with the self-prompts of 'Slipping' and 'All of This Past' by Sarah Bettons. I'm also happy to report that my muses are officially back, which makes me glee-ful. This is un-beta'ed, so if there are any mistakes, feel free to flog me for them. I'll enjoy it, promise.

_Here I go again  
Slipping further away  
Letting go again  
Of what keeps me in place  
I like it here  
But it scares me to death  
There is nothing here_

Oliver hung his head, letting the scorching heat of the water radiate over his back. He'd been in here for a good thirty minutes, just standing, contemplating never leaving. The magic that kept the water hot was a blessing, but he knew he'd soon have to leave the peaceful retreat of the showers and rejoin the world of the living.

Losing wasn't the worst thing in the world, he knew, but to Oliver, ever loss was the possibility of never amounting to anything, like his slopping drunk of a father. He feared failure like others feared You-Know-Who.

Every time failure encountered him his chest tightened and he had to fight off a full on panic attack. All he wanted was to leave this school and become a Quidditch star, like so many others. He wasn't the most talented, but he had the heart, and if that couldn't get him through life, he truly feared becoming something that he despised.

_The light is beautiful  
But I'm darker than light  
And you are wonderful  
But this moment is mine_

It felt wrong, standing there, just watching, without making his presence known, but how could he say anything when the sight before him was so beautiful and yet so heart-breaking?

Cedric knew better than to assume Oliver was in here trying to drown himself because of a lost match. He knew full well what failure meant to his old friend, which he'd tried to repair. He truly felt badly for winning the match. Oliver should have allowed for a re-match, but Oliver was also an honest, fair individual, and taking a re-match would have been worse than losing.

Pity was something that he hated almost as much as losing.

He could stand here, all day, watching, but he feared what would happen if Oliver was left to his own thoughts for too long.

Clearing his throat, he averted his eyes from Oliver's perfectly shaped bum, suddenly very interested in a Harpie's poster on the wall.

"I reckon it's time to abandon the shower, mate."

_I find comfort here  
'Cos I know what is lost  
Hope is always fear  
For the pain it may cost  
And I have searched for the reason to go on  
I've tried and I've tried  
But it's taking me so long_

If the throat clearing wasn't enough to snap Oliver out of visions of a wasted life of failure, Cedric's words were.

"I like it in here, it's warm."

"Don't make me come in there and get you."

His back was still turned to Cedric, but Oliver could almost hear the blush that rose to his cheeks.

Unlike Cedric, Oliver wasn't as bashful when it came to their mutual attraction. He was sure it had always been there, but it hadn't been until last term when the two had gone from sharing an intimate conversation to ripping each other's clothes off.

He smiled. At least he no longer felt like some sort of gay pervert. It had taken shagging another bloke for him to realize there was nothing abnormal about his desires.

Just another way that Cedric helped him and his crappy angst issues.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. You looked sexy out there, until you caught the snitch." Oliver lifted his head and shook the water out of his hair, a move that made Cedric unable to resist entering the showers. Oliver was never confident in his Quidditch abilities or his abilities as a leader, but he was always sure in his ability to be sexy.

That cockiness was something that he got from his mother, he was sure.

Oliver rinsed off, finding the nozzle to turn the water off. The amount of steam in the room proved that he had indeed been in here for far too long.

He felt Cedric's hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find Cedric had quickly done away with his clothing. Surprised, but pleased. This day, could very well be salvaged.

Ignoring the urge for banter and more inner monologues, Oliver's lips attacked Cedric's as he pushed him up against the wet shower wall much harder than he'd meant to. Cedric let out a muffled 'ow' as Oliver mumbled out an apology while his hands busied themselves with Cedric's cock.

There was something powerful about being in control. Holding Cedric, stiff in his hand, knowing that he couldn't reach release without him gave Oliver's cock a small twitch and he knew that he was going to have to speed things up.

Spinning Cedric so that his torso pressed against the cool tiles and spitting into one hand, Oliver ran his hands over Cedric's back, bringing them just between his arse cheeks. Leaning forward, he bit down on Cedric's shoulder, causing a gasp to escape his lips just as Oliver pushed into him.

His free hand found Cedric's cock and he pumped away with his hand as he thrust into him, both boys grunting, and Oliver doing his best to keep steady with their slippery surroundings.

It didn't last long for either of them. The thing with teenage boys was that things were quick and messy. Lucky for them, they had a shower to clean up with and to indulge in snogs that neither one was very good at yet.

"Will I have to wait until the next time you're in black hole of a mood to engage in this?"

Oliver shrugged his robes on before kissing Cedric quickly. "We can engage in this anytime you ask, just don't wait too long or you might have to come searching the rabbit hole for me."

There was never any guarantee of Oliver's moods, but Cedric was looking forward to catching him on a good day.


End file.
